Books and movies meeting
by Juliathedemesiontraveler
Summary: Here are the ships: Percy/Rapunzel, Jack/OC, Hiccup/Merida, Hazel is by herself. this is my first story so feel free to speak your mind
1. Chapter 1

In a room as big as a theater. A girl about 16, with a blue terrible terror on her shoulder and a brown cat like creature on her lap, sat on a yellow throne covered with a black blanket that looked like it was made of dragon scales, she was dressed in red jacket with a yellow skirt, on the left side of the throne lay a night fury. On the other side of her throne lay a pink blanket with another girl about 15 asleep with a white night fury asleep behind her and a white night terror in front, next to her sat a blue, green, red, and tan couch with a 16 year old girl, dressed in a blue dress, with a bear like creature next to her. Then a flash of light and Jack frost, Merida, Rapunzel, Percy jackson, and Hazel levesque appeared.

"Hey guys! I'm Julia; the girl on the couch is lily, the girl sleeping is Heather. but four of you already know that." The girl on the throne said gesturing to Percy, and Hazel.

"Where are we?" questioned Percy.

"Who are you?" questioned jack

"I'm about to answer those questions but please let me finish." said Julia said with a serious tone "You are in the theater room of my mansion, I brought you here early so you can practise your entrances for when the others get here. The rooms you can practice in are just ahead and, no fighting please I am already going to threaten the villains, vikings and others don't make me threaten you too."

Everyone stared at Julia with wide eyes.

"Well? Go!" Julia said.

When everyone ran out of the room another flash of light and the villains appeared.

"Villains! You sit on the top balcony, and if any of you fight, you will be ashes by either me or Midnight!" Julia said gesturing the night fury.

When Julia snapped her fingers the villains disappeared and the dragons came and flew to the second balcony. Then the vikings came sat in the brown seats while Dunbroch sat in red and Corona sat in yellow and guardians sat in blue. Finally the demi gods sat on the bottom balcony, after the threats everyone calmed down.

"Before we tell you why you are here let's bring in your representers." Lily yelled as heather started to wake up.

"She may have been a hothead but when she turned Queen Elinor into a bear she was as kind as a panda; please give a warm welcome for the rebellious princess of dunbroch Merida!" Heather said as a firework appeared and a horse jumped through it with Merida on its back waving while Dunbroch, Berk, and all the demigods cheered as she stopped next to her seat.

"She may be an outcast but she is worth more than gold, from camp jupiter and is their representative give it up for Hazel!" Lily said as a golden wave with Hazel riding on it. Everyone cheered as she landed in her seat.

"He may be as cold as ice but he is the guardian of fun, Give it up for the guardians representative… THE JACK FROST!" Julia said, as jack flew around the room while all of his fan girls screamed with joy as he landed in his seat.

"He saved olympus and the world 7 times AND HE'S STILL NOT POPULAR IN CAMP HALF-BLOOD! Give it up for Half-blood's representative…. PERCY JACKSON!" Heather said as a black horse with wings came flying out the door with percy on it, camp half-blood and berk cheered as he landed next to his seat.

"She maybe a mentally abused shut in but she'll light up your world give it up for Carona's representative, RAPUNZEL!" lily cried as golden hair dropped from a window above the stage and out jumped rapunzel the half-bloods cheered and the king, queen, and gothel cried "NO!" but Rapunzel landed next her seat.

"Now for berks representative." Julia said as she gave all of berk (but mostly stoick) the evil eye "Touch one scale or hair on them and I will send you to Tartarus!"

The door opened, every one turned to see.

 **Sorry to leave a cliff hanger but I promise to update soon!**

 **-Juliathedemeniontraveler**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guy's!**

 **Sorry i haven't updated in a while.**

 **But I am suffering from major writers block.**

 **If you guys have Ideas of what would happen next let me know.**

 **Any way.**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **LOVE YOU GUY SO MUCH!**

 **BYEEEEEEE!**

 **-Juliathedemensiontraveler**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry you guys :(**

 **I lost the insperation for this story.**

 **Up for adoption! and the mystery characters are Hiccup and Toothless.**


End file.
